


我仍未得知那天你要告诉我的话语

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 他在追寻某个答案，那是一个没有谜底的谜题。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Kogototsuna





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 是没有黑手党，没有火炎的架空世界。第8节含有一小段5986。
> 
> 文中人物看法不代表作者本人的观点，请辩证地看待。幻听其实是一种挺严重的问题，在多种精神疾病中都可能出现，有类似症状请一定要去医院。

1.

“纲，今天放学后有事吗？”

“哎？应该没什么安排……怎么了？”

“……早点回家吧，有事要跟你说。”

到底是什么事情，为什么不能在这里说呢？无论如何都想问出口，但看着那样郑重的神色不知怎么就没法发声了。要是那时能问出来就好了。哪怕是把他拉到无人的墙角，迫使他说出来就好了。但是，到底还是没有问。

所以，永远都不可能知道了，那个时候，他的想法。

从电车里走出来，纲吉拖着行李箱，深深地呼吸了一口家乡的熟悉空气。和繁华的大城市不同，封闭的并盛永远都是一副平静安宁的模样，好像过去十年、二十年都不会有什么变化。打扮成不良少年的风纪委员浩浩荡荡地在街上巡逻，收取象征性的保护费同时维护并盛的和平。不知道如今早已成年的云雀学长会不会还躺在学校的天台，惬意地享受独自一人的宁静……

他摇摇头，打断了自己的想象。那副场景实在是太中二了，不过如果是那位云雀学长的话，在他身上发生什么都是有可能的吧。

纲吉已经有接近半年没回家了。高二之后，他忽然开始奋发向上，意外地考上了一个还不错的大学。毕业后去了大城市里的一家小公司，如今工作两年，赚的钱除了房租和日常开销居然还能省出一部分寄回家里。作为代价，他不得不比上学时更加努力，节假日不是加班就是学习充电，日子倒是很充实。妈妈和他通电话时，总是欣慰与担忧并存，时常转弯抹角地打听他同异性的来往，期望他能找到一个可以互相扶持的对象，这让他有时会有点逃避和妈妈的交流。

不过现在……已经没必要了。站在“沢田”的门牌前，纲吉忽然升起些近乡情怯的情绪。做了会儿心理准备，在邻居惊疑不定地要去找风纪委员报告可疑人员之前，沢田家的大儿子推门走了进去。院子里，缺乏打理的草已经长到膝盖处，很是生机勃勃的模样。

“噗……咳咳……”

打开大门，就被灰尘呛得够可以。嗅着隐约的潮气和霉味，纲吉叹了口气，认命地卷起袖子。

果然还是需要先大扫除。

妈妈不在家。高中毕业后，父亲决定不再向他提供学费之外的经济支持，换了个薪水略低但自由时间更多的工作，把妈妈接到了国外，以补偿的名义，带着她四处旅行。他对此并无不满，反倒对那个男人稍微提升了一点好感：大约是由负转正的程度。偶尔也会做点靠谱的事情嘛，那家伙。他不希望发生那件事之后让妈妈一个人闷在家里，实在太让人难过了。

打开全部窗户，让阳光和新鲜空气肆无忌惮地涌进来。把被套拆下来丢进洗衣机，棉胎则直接晒在外面。衣柜里没有衣服，不过还有一些遗留的毛巾之类，也一起洗掉。新买的一大袋樟脑丸剪开，小包装丢在衣柜和鞋柜的角落。接着是扫帚、抹布、拖把一齐上阵，口罩和发套的防护也不能少。做完之后太阳已经西斜，带着满身大汗洗了个澡，浑身清爽地走出浴室，一面计划着明天去请人来除草的安排，一面走向自己的卧室，准备摊在床上一边吃零食一边玩平板，度过一个腐败的晚上——然后就和光秃秃的床垫面面相觑。

“啊……不会回到家还要去外面找旅店吧。”捂着额头哀叹了一声，暗嘲着自己的思虑不周。废柴纲就是废柴纲，惹出怎样的乱子都不出人意料。

‘虽然有点潮，有点发霉，但晒一个下午还是勉强能睡的，谁让你把全部的都洗了？’

和自己的声线一模一样的严厉声音批评着他的无谋举动。

当时没想那么多啦，而且全部洗掉比较方便嘛，不想明天再洗一次了。用这种大半年没用过的被褥，就算晒过也很难受。

‘又不是没经历过更糟糕的生存环境，你只是单纯地在找借口而已。’一声清浅的叹息回荡在耳边。‘算了，既然连备用的都洗掉了……去储物间吧，那里应该有以前外出旅游用过的睡袋，凑合一晚上没问题。’

那个声音永远是正确的。他果然在储物间找到了睡袋，抖抖灰，一米八的个子委委屈屈地缩在里面。

还好是秋天。

‘不是能开暖气吗？别省这点钱，感冒了吃药挂水更不划算。’

关心的话就不能直白地说出来吗？男孩子傲娇一点也不萌。

于是那个声音沉默了。他在一室寂寥中，打了个喷嚏。

2.

也有人问过这种无聊的问题：纲吉和那个人关系好不好呢？

这实在太奇怪了，纲吉说。就像是问公园里的大树好不好一样，树能净化空气增加美观度，也会挂住风筝羽毛球和小猫。可除了搞市政绿化的和被挂住风筝羽毛球小猫的，谁在乎树的存在好不好？树只是理所当然地存在于那里而已。

纲吉觉得自己和那个人的关系也是如此。他们只是理所当然地关联在一起而已，这份关系有什么好坏之分呢？

谁问的？那个人说。

是想给你告白结果认错人的那个女生啦，之后又来找我，好像想拜托我给你转交什么。

那个人忽然拧起眉，很不高兴的样子。纲吉笑着用食指点点他的眉心：怎么啦？有人喜欢你不是好事吗？

如果无法回应，别人的喜欢就只是负担而已。鸦羽色的睫毛垂下来，半掩住焰一样灿丽的眸子。

好严厉！没见过面就拒绝了？

正是因为没见过面。连当面表达心意的勇气都没有，连让我了解的诚意和耐心都没有，凭什么让我同意？

说是这么说……但大家都是这么做的啊。单方面地关注着某个人，慢慢地就喜欢上了，把心情写在信中，或者约见在隐蔽的角落当面交谈，这样就算被拒绝也不会很尴尬。如果先去接近的话，可能就会发现对方完全不符合自己内心的期待，也可能还是会想表白，但是已经成为朋友又在告白时被拒绝，比之前的情况尴尬多了。失恋的同时也失去了一个好朋友，多难过啊。

……是么，你是这样认为的？如果告白失败，就连之前的关系也无法维系。

是——啊，好亏的。不过，也许你说的也有道理。了解的情况下，同意的可能性更大。那么，如果真的非常、非常想要和对方谈恋爱，就算付出更多代价、冒着更大的风险，也会心甘情愿吧。

心甘情愿……么。

说起来，言有喜欢的女孩子吗？

没有。

呜哇，秒答！都已经是高中生了，会有喜欢的对象也是很正常的吧，像我就是……

我知道。你喜欢笹川京子。

诶、诶诶——！那、那个，只是稍微有点好感而已，我连送表白信都没考虑过……

是么。所以在毕业典礼上哭得稀里哗啦的那个笨蛋是谁？

好过分！那种事用不着一次次拿出来说吧？所以不要转移话题啊，如果真的没有喜欢过什么人，那考虑过吗，会喜欢什么类型的女孩子？

…………

干嘛这么沉默啊，很难回答吗？

……不告诉你。

喂！

“是不想回答，还是不能回答？”纲吉嘟囔着，从半梦半醒的状态中清醒过来。理所当然地，并没有得到回应。他仍然蜷缩在睡袋里，清晨的寒意凝结成霜，细细碎碎地落在发间。

耷拉着眼皮，有气无力地给锅里的煎蛋翻面。今天的计划……除了请人来除草之外还有……

稍微走了点神，结果有一面就变成焦黄色了。他连忙把煎蛋铲了出来，哀叹着关掉火。

总之，他需要一束花。

“先生想要买玫瑰吗？”

啊，果然还是被店员搭话了。站在原地一动不动地果然很可疑吧？无奈地转过脸去，为自己解释道：“也不是一定要买玫瑰，我不懂花，完全不知道挑什么……京、笹川桑？”

一袭长发的女孩露出惊讶的神情：“啊，你是……”

“沢田。”纲吉略有些挫败地提示道。

“沢田……沢田……啊，你是沢田中的哥哥吧？”京子恍然大悟。看来至少“双胞胎”还是给她留下了一点印象。“国中之后就没见过面了呢，好巧。”

“啊，因为高中就到外面去读了……笹川桑是在花店工作吗？”

“也不算啦，是正好碰上假期，帮朋友打打下手。”

很应景地，一个黑色卷发的女人从后门出现，搬着一大盆花，“京子——帮我搭把手——”

“我来吧。”作为在场的唯一男士，纲吉主动提出帮忙。大概是店老板的卷发女人警惕地瞪着他，经过京子的提示才有些印象：“哦——是沢田的哥哥？”

“哈哈……是这样没错。”

有点尴尬，不过也算是早有预料。国中时的纲吉无论是成绩还是体育都相当糟糕，和身为校园风云人物的那个人完全没法比。别说是忽视，没被当作欺负的对象就谢天谢地了。“那个，你是……？”

“黑川，黑川花。”店老板没好气地说，“果然，班上的人你恐怕都记不住几个吧。”

“小花，别这样说。”京子带着埋怨的口气劝说好友，随后又转向纲吉，试图缓和气氛，“对了，沢田君是想要买什么花呢？”

纲吉自然也就顺着台阶下了。“嗯……说实话我分不太清花的种类，更别说花语什么的，笹川桑能帮我推荐一下吗？”

“这个……根据情况的不同，适合的花种也不同。沢田君想要送给什么人？出于怎样的目的？”

“送给家人……算是登门拜访吧。”

“哪有拜访家人要送花的，又不是父亲节或者母亲节。”店老板插了句嘴。

“小花！”

“这个嘛，因为带着花的话，气氛上感觉更适合一点。”

“是长辈，平辈，还是晚辈？”京子很专业地询问道。

“平辈。”

“你弟？”

“小花。”

或许是从京子平静的微笑中察觉到了明显的制止意味，店老板皱着眉，转身到柜台去了。纲吉暗中松了口气，搞不懂这个完全不熟悉的前国中同学怎么会对自己有这么大的敌意。

“抱歉，”京子往柜台方向偷瞄了一眼，随后一只手挡住嘴边，小声说，“小花对男孩子有点偏见，不是针对你。”

纲吉隐约觉得这只是托辞。看两人亲密的态度，回想起来似乎国中时就是好友了。也许黑川只是意识到了他曾经暗恋过京子，怀疑他别有用心，以买花为借口来搭讪吧。

于是他稍微放大了音量。“她说的也没错啦，我的确是要去言那里。”

“诶？”京子小小地惊呼了一声，“没看出来沢田君……我是说言纲君是喜欢花的人。”

“我想他实际上也不喜欢花……”纲吉讪讪道，“只是为了气氛啦，气氛。”

“气氛？”

无论是站在他面前的京子，还是柜台后假装在算账实际上一直在偷听的店老板，都露出了怪异的表情。纲吉意识到什么，连忙补救：“总之像是康乃馨之类的花，给我来一捧吧？”

“……康乃馨是专门送给女性的哦，沢田君。”

最后还是在京子的建议下，挑选了几种素淡的花配合起来，扎成一束。

“说起来，言纲君居然没有和沢田君住在一起吗？”

“唔，因为工作之类的原因，没办法啊。”

含含糊糊地带了过去。纲吉读懂了对方那个欲言又止的神色，大概是在想他们会不会吵架了，或者单纯地关系冷淡了。

才不是呢。仅是在心里反驳着，面上还是礼数周到地向对方道谢。

“拜访的话，除了花之外，最好也带上对方喜欢的礼物吧！”

临走前得到了这样的建议。

礼物……那个人喜欢什么呢？认真地思考了起来。

印象中那个人几乎没有主动索要过什么东西。他买了漫画就会跟着一起看，买了游戏就跟着一起玩，除此以外的时间就是学习、学习……

要上一个好大学，那个人说。学历越高，挑选工作的范围越大。填写意向调查表的时候那个人整理了一堆大学的准入要求，他向来讨厌思考未来，转过身捂住耳朵，不去看也不去听。然后他听到一声叹息。

纲，就算对物质要求不高，想要正常地生存下来，良好的收入来源是必须的。有实力的人才有权利要求自由。

那个人总是比他想得更远一点。而就算心里排斥，他也不得不总是在事后承认，那个人总是对的。

“可是，总是这样想，不会太累吗？才十几岁就像小老头那样念叨生存生存什么的，偶尔也为自己多考虑一点吧。”

然后那个人说了什么呢？骂他不思进取？鄙弃他缺乏责任心？他费力地回忆着，终于确认了：

不，都没有。记忆中的那个人侧着脸，用无奈的、带着些许笑意的眼神望着他。

纲只要这样就好了。

对了。那个人自己一直很努力，却从未强求他一起。纲只要这样就好了，如此说着，平静而坚定地走到他面前，张开双臂，将他挡在背后。于是他也觉得，自己只要一直这样就好了。

“书……果然还是书吧。”

闲暇的时间里，时常会看到那个人捧一册书，静静地翻看。有时是文库本，有时是必须装在书包里的大部头。那个人把想要看的书目都整理在一个笔记本上，以彩色的粘性贴纸标示类别，时不时地添加条目上去。看过的就画个勾，想要反复看的则在前面标注五角星。等到这个笔记本归纲吉所有时，上面没有任何标记的书名还有344个。

344本书，到目前为止纲吉一共看了302本。还是模仿那个人的标记方式，看过后画勾，特别喜欢的标上蓝色五角星。

‘不要带书。’那个声音又出现了，带着嫌弃的意味，‘用你的眼睛来把我想看的书看掉就好了，单纯地带着书过去只是形式主义罢了，没有意义。’

是啊，没有意义。就算烧掉，也只是浪费纸张，说不定还会因为纵火被抓住罚款甚至坐牢。火焰从来不是连结两个世界的通道，那样的“门户”从原则上来说就没有存在的可能。

“但是这样说的话，花不也没有意义吗？”纲吉轻声问道。

花又有什么意义呢？不能吃也不能用，只能放在那里，静静地腐烂。

“你难道不想收到我送给你的花束吗？”

他得到了别有深意的沉默。这又是一个无解的难题了。

“书就算了。我只是想送给你，这些花。”

只是为了……气氛而已。人的思念不也是这样微妙的东西吗？没有实用价值，也没有什么道理，只是心之所向，要经由同样无意义之物来表达。

能够正确地传达出去吗，他的这份思念？

3.

纲吉捧着一束花，尴尬地走在街上。在路人眼里他可能是个打算给女友一个惊喜的愣头青（还是很缺乏花卉常识的那种），但他自己知道完全不是那么回事。他弯着腰，试图把花束藏在自己的外套里，不过很快就意识到这只能让他显得更加猥琐和可疑，甚至还会引来风纪委员警惕的瞩目。于是他只好昂首挺胸，尝试催眠自己这一行为正当且普通。

说起来，恋爱究竟是怎么一回事呢。

小学的时候就有异性同学谈恋爱，认真地定下一起上下学以及交换零食的约定，肉乎乎的小手牵在一起。那看上去更像是孩童模仿大人的游戏。后来到中学，这类行为变得拘谨又豪放。纲吉惯于坐在窗边，从他的角度刚好能看到那片小树林。日复一日地，他看到两个人站在那里，忽地有一人弯下腰来，将粉红的信封递出，像一只衔着刀片、伸长脖颈的鹤。而抱臂站着的另一人则接过利器，依照心情决定是一刀斩了这引颈就戮的傻鸟，还是温柔地摸摸鸟儿的后颈。

他也看到有幸两情相悦的同学趾高气扬地粘在一起，互相亲密地挽着手臂，在排队时贴着耳朵讲悄悄话。男生撩起女生的几缕长发，在手指间留恋地揉捻，女生将手掌贴在男生的胸膛，发出一连串清越的笑声。如果双方足够大胆，甚至会在周围人的起哄下当场打个Kiss。

“荷尔蒙啦，就是荷尔蒙的影响。”高中生物老师给出了最无趣的解答，“得到孩子，这就是恋爱的目的！雄性想要得到更多孩子，雌性想要得到更高质量的孩子，你的基因要把自己的信息流传下去，所以用荷尔蒙来操纵你的大脑，让你像个蠢货一样发情、求偶。”穿着白大褂的佐伯老师愤愤地砸了下桌子，据说她原先梦想成为一个研究员，却被成绩略差的一个男同学挤掉了研究生的名额。接着她开始用冷嘲的语气描述如何用两根电极让任何一个正常人得到“初恋的感觉”。

纲吉觉得把电流或者化学物质同恋爱联系起来的想法有点讨厌。他也不喜欢过早地谈论关于孩子的话题，孩子意味着结婚，两个家庭的联合，新经济关系的生成，伴随着无数权责纠纷和沉重的经济压力。他的父亲为了在二十岁出头的年纪养活四个老人、自己的妻子和两个儿子，很早就开始在外企上班，一年至少要跑十几个国家。妈妈则是像个最典型的日本妻子那样，安心地当一个家庭主妇，把一切家务事处理得井井有条。纲吉一直很难在脑中建立起父亲的形象，那个永远在出差的男人每年和家人相聚的时间不会超过一个月。纲吉也疑惑妈妈的心情，他大约听说过妈妈曾是大学生，却不知道当初她选择了什么专业。他也不知道妈妈除了看没营养的肥皂剧以及同其他家庭主妇社交之外有什么别的兴趣爱好。

父母的感情是公认的好，可以说是这个国家里能见到的模范夫妻，可纲吉始终对此抱有一份疑虑。少年人想象的爱情是更加轻而虚幻的美好之物，是流瀑的飞花，是云间的霞炎。

就像看到一朵花，纲吉说。在上学的路上，偶然地发现了那样一朵花。在杂乱的、深青色的草叶之中，不知品种的花忽然地出现了，绽放的姿态定格于柔美的花瓣，颗颗晶莹的水珠点缀其间。那朵花也许很小，样子很寻常，颜色也很普通，但他就是喜欢。想着每天都能在路上相遇，对于最讨厌的学校也能抱着期待的心情前往。但是只是路过——或许，在不打扰别人的情况下，少顷地驻足。他只是喜欢——只是欣赏那一朵花！或许野犬来了，他会鼓起勇气与那粗野残忍的尖牙利爪搏斗，但他哪里会生出更多的妄念呢？难道他会把那朵花剪下，装入花瓶放在自己的窗前，为了不过数十日的独占而放任她枯萎凋零？

你只想这么远远地看着她。那个人总结。

他知道这个“她”实际上已经在指代不同的对象，也知道那个人猜出了他粗陋的隐喻。

喜欢一个人是件很快乐的事情。纲吉说，不是想要什么结果，只是这个状态本身让人感觉很好。

多巴胺的作用罢了。

太还原论的话生活就没有任何乐趣啦。

纲吉继续去思考之后的发展。中学的恋情——那些不考虑家庭、不考虑未来的年轻恋人如何将恋爱变成一项情感上的交互行为的呢？

女孩会给男孩带便当，男孩也会回赠零食或者其他小礼物。纲吉回忆道。他们牵着手一起走，在路灯下、楼梯间和宿舍门口依依不舍地拥吻。还有——最重要的是约会。游乐园，电影院，图书馆，甜品店咖啡馆，小说漫画中常出现的恋爱场景。

纲吉弄不明白为什么恋人之间要做这些事。首先是便当，那个人因为晨练需要比他早走二十分钟，因为他多次忘带东西的缘故，早就习惯了带着两人份的便当去学校。这么多年下来，他从未得到任何特别的体验，只是现在想来稍微有点愧疚。他们放学时间也不同步，但纲吉会带着作业到图书馆去，等着那个人社团活动结束后一起坐电车回家。他们在十二岁儿童节那天由于被父亲放了鸽子，单单被母亲带着去了游乐园。他们坐在摩天轮上，母亲在对面微笑，他则拉着身边的那个人的手，冲着下面大呼小叫。他们也一起去看过电影，他全程专注于剧情，出来后就迫不及待地吐槽男主的行动有多不可理喻。他们也因为共同的对甜品的爱好会在那些店面前驻足，靠猜拳决定一个人进去，假装自己有个女朋友或者妹妹。

是这样吗？恋爱的结果就是把喜欢的人变成自己的家人？把路上的那朵花，变成一直在身边的那个人？

来牵手吧，纲吉说。他觉得自己应当忽略了某些很重要的成分，共同行动或者亲近的相处不是心动的决定性因素，还有隐藏在这之下的东西。

那个人微微挑眉，却还是配合地伸出手。你是只能找到我来做实验吗？

没办法，又没有其他熟人了。他嘟囔着，抓住了面前的那只手。修长，骨节分明，有着人体组织必要的温暖和柔软，却也不是像小说里描写的女孩子的手，“像棉花一样，都不敢用力捏”。这是一只和他一模一样的，青春期男生的手。就像在和自己握手，但因为缺乏了另一边的触觉，又能很明确地区分出来这肢体属于另外的人。他试着捏了捏又摸了摸，没有任何特别的感觉。

那个人全程放任他的探索行为，只是专注地盯着他的脸，似乎在思考什么。纲吉不自觉地别开眼，觉得大概是那个人身后的阳光太刺眼了，或者那双金红色的瞳太耀目了。他们的一部分肢体连结在一起，透过接触的地方感知对方的温度和脉搏，这种情况下哪怕是对视都让他有些不自在，好像内心也在被窥视。

他们挑了一段没人的小路，就这样手拉手走了一段。记忆中上一次牵手至少是在上小学之前了，就算是双胞胎，同为男性，举止过于亲密总觉得有些别扭。他与其说是牵着，倒不如说是攥着那个人的手，直到两人的手心都出了一层薄汗。那个人始终沉默着，等走到尽头，两人一起如释重负地松了手。

到底能从中得到什么乐趣啊，那些情侣。纲吉抱怨着，热死了，而且这样牵着手走路都不好走，完全是在给自己找罪受嘛。

那个人抱着手臂，嘴角勾起一个讽笑。换成女孩子香香软软的小手你就不会这样抱怨了，谁让你非要找同性来实验。

那还真是抱歉哦，麻烦你大热天的也一起来跟我受这个罪。他下意识地脱口而出。

然后他看到那个人忽然愣怔，别过脸，小声地说了什么。

到底说了什么呢，那个时候。特地避开他的目光，垂着眼，好像非常不希望他听到一样。

他最终只听清了句尾的否定词。

4.

那天的事情，对纲吉来说只是一次失败的实验，可对另一位参与对象，似乎又具有了更深远的意义。纲吉一次又一次地回想起，夕阳下，那句没听清的话语，直觉地为自己鲁莽又自私的行动感到后悔。

是不是，他的错……呢？

纲吉在拿到那个笔记本之后，根据笔迹找到了应该是新近添加的几个书目。那个人早先一直使用某种特殊的墨蓝色圆珠笔，后来再也没买到过同色的笔芯，用完之后，只好换成普通的蓝黑色。这些新项目在“心理”的分类之下，纲吉匆匆地扫了一眼，看到了弗洛伊德的《性学三论》与《爱情心理学》*。

【*注：实际上作者君看的译本是两者结合的整理版，似乎原本是分开来的书，想来大约在其他语言的译本中也有遵照原作分开的版本。】   
  
精神分析啊……纲吉的表情变得有点奇怪。他对这方面的浅薄了解让他觉得弗洛伊德的理论似乎是介于神秘学和科学之间的某种奇异存在，这让他敬畏又下意识地不喜。但他还是忍耐着翻开了这些书，从而打开了新世界的大门。

性颠倒者。他琢磨着这个词汇。他自然也听过那些概念，同性恋，异装癖，跨性别者，当然在日常生活中往往有更加恶毒的说法。

他不愿意想象那个人会是这些群体中的一员，却又不得不迫使自己正视这个问题。也许只是一时好奇，也许有其他的目的，可——万一呢？

到那时，难道他也要成为那些鄙弃、轻蔑的俗人中的一员？

尽管是毫无根据的，他还是会神经质地幻想那样的场景。那个人坐在墙角，背微微佝偻着，双手紧紧地绞在一起。略长的刘海在脸上打下一片阴影，遮挡住眼中的任何心绪。

“纲，如果我说……我没法喜欢女孩子，你会……怎么看我？”

那些场景又会幻化成更加光怪陆离的模样。有时他听到那个人坦言喜欢上同社团的学长，有时那人只肯透露自己喜欢的对象是同性，其余一个字都不会多说。有时那个人会痛苦地告诉他，某个和自己关系很好的女孩突然表白了（现实中根本不存在这样一号人）。

“她在所有人面前大胆地表白心情，周围人都觉得我应该答应，但是、但是……我根本没法回应……”

这个没有逻辑的梦反倒最常出现。梦的结局往往是他用力拥住那个人，大声地说无论发生什么我都会站在你这一边。然后那个人会把脸埋进他的颈窝，紧贴的胸腔里，传来心脏不安的跳动。这让他想起七岁后才开始分床睡的那段时间，那个人总会半夜里抱着枕头走到房间的另一端，站在床边安静地看着他，等他迷迷糊糊地翻个身，问，要一起睡吗。

总是表现得独立又可靠的模样，其实是个相当害怕寂寞的孩子。纲吉据此做出了在别人的视角无法想象的判断，在这些时刻总会难得地执行兄长的权责。

会不会有这样的因素呢？他想起父亲的缺位给他们的童年带来了怎样的影响，以及那个人日渐沉默孤僻的模样。没有熟悉的好友，和所有人维持着不远不近的关系，曾经纲吉不觉得这有什么问题，他自己就是如此，沉迷于漫画游戏的幻想世界，不在乎现世的交往。可谁说那个人也能够和他一样对这份现状心满意足呢？

他不断地寻找着似是而非的证据。那个人对青春期男生工口话题的回避和反感，那个人过分的洁癖和把衬衫衣扣系到最上面一颗的习惯，那个人对男同学肢体接触的排斥……但很快他就发现自己只是在捕风捉影。他真正想要的只是梦结尾时的那个拥抱，好像那个人正处在某种孤立无援的境地，而他能够成为那个人的支撑。

他只是想要补偿而已。

他只是想……稍微有用一点。

休学在家的一个月里，他把两本书都看完了。

【幼年的震撼，或者童年及以后收到的激励或压制性影响力……】

【……孩子在青春期非常容易和同性成为感情伴侣，这种观点是毫无疑问的。但是唯有来自异性性特征的相互吸引，才能抵制性对象的这种颠倒性的强大力量。】

纲吉尝试回想两人共同的童年，没有找到任何足够“震撼”的事件。

“难道只是缺少了一个青春期时恋慕的女生吗？”纲吉苦笑着猜测，无人回答。

他在深夜里独自躺着，睁着眼，望着黑黢黢的天花板。不管是清醒的时候，还是睡着的时候，眼前都在不断地回放那个景象。

“……早点回家吧，有事要跟你说。”

“早点回家吧，有事要跟你说。”

“早点回家吧，有事要跟——你——说——”

“……自己回家吧，我没什么要说的了。”

然后他倏然惊醒，额头上满是冷汗。

纲吉一步步踏上石阶，走到山顶时，竟然一点汗都没有出。现在他很注意身体锻炼，体质比过去好了很多。

“也算是从死宅变成了社畜吧？”他自我吐槽道。

穿过洁白的石林，熟门熟路地找到目的地。他很少来这里，但路痴的他一次都没有走错过。他很不习惯地垂下眼去注视那个人所在的地方，弯下膝盖，将花束轻轻地放在石碑前。

“那时候，到底是想跟我说什么呢？”他轻声开口，“承认那天是你弄错了衣服？商量出国交换的那个项目？坦白自己其实喜欢同性？”

他像是在自言自语，可那个声音却从背后响起。

‘我不能回答你。’

“还是一如既往地严厉啊。”

‘我的确无法回答你。我只能知道你知道的事情。’

于是他沉默了。

“……是啊，是这样呢。”

也许是其中的一种可能，也许真相比他想象得更复杂。无论如何，他穷尽一生也无法解开这个谜题了。

5.

那只是个寻常的午后。空气中弥漫着燥热，蝉永无止息地震动翅膀发出刺耳的鸣叫。他因为那句话有点心神不宁，可更多的注意力放在回家路上要挑选哪种冰棍上。那个人适当地提供了一些建议，于是他们决定选择万能的巧克力冰棍。一切都和平时没什么区别，看不出任何意外发生的预兆。

但是，意外之所以成为意外，正是因为没有可辨认的前兆，也丝毫不讲道理啊。

他们走下长长的坡道，再转过两个弯就能走进小卖部。当时他们在说什么？天气好热，哪种牌子的冰棍最经济实惠，物理老师布置的习题是七页还是八页……就是这样没营养的话题，有一搭没一搭地聊着。

他在刻意避免提及语言考试、美国或者任何关联的字眼。大洋彼端的另一个国家，他几乎无法想象这样遥远的距离。可是那个人收下了申请表。

高中生不好好刷题做卷子，出去当什么交换生呢？他有些愤愤地想着，却无法有任何抱怨。这想法实在是太幼稚也太自私了，他甚至还得体贴地送上鼓励，和妈妈一起帮忙查询在国外生活的各种注意事项。

喂，你是真的要去吗？不能……留下来吗？话到嘴边，一句都说不出口。老师好几次把那个人叫过去，谈这个项目的好处。这是个多么珍贵的机会，全年级只有两个名额。顺利的话，甚至可以继续在国外上大学，得到当地的工作。他难道能为了这一点点不舍去阻碍那人的前程吗？

于是他继续滔滔不绝着选择冷饮的最佳原则，那个人也耐心地附和着他，直到刺耳的笛鸣从背后响起。

那一瞬间他觉得自己飞了起来。飘浮在空中，没有任何凭依，十分茫然地，连下意识的防护动作都没有做出。接着他重重地摔落在地上，后脑勺磕到什么硬物，仿佛灵魂都被甩了出去。他暂时地失去了视力，好像有谁用手捂住了他的眼睛。

“别看……”

“纲，不要看……！”

只是幻觉罢了。醒过来之后，医生这样告诉他。和失控的卡车在下坡路正面相撞，只有当场死亡的可能。而他那时眼前一片黑暗，只是因为大脑受到了冲击。他漫不经心地哦了一声，稍微动弹一下就觉得浑身火辣辣地痛。他的背、胳膊肘还有腿上都有大面积的擦伤，还断了一根肋骨，他想这样的伤势至少一个星期内都是不可能吃冰棍的了。

他得到了一个月的病假。正好能赶上期末考试，他想，真晦气。反正那张申请表肯定是要过期了，还要弄护照什么的，绝对来不及。

等伤口好一点，他开始尝试下地活动。他说，要见见那个人。然后妈妈和不知道什么时候赶来的父亲带着他去看一个制作精美的小箱子。他伸手摸了摸，把箱子抱在怀里。好冷啊，他想。嶙峋的角硌得他骨头生疼，但他一点都不想放手。直到他看到妈妈快要哭出来的眼神。

养伤期间他一直在认真复习，偶尔抽出一点时间来整理那个人的东西。这次考试涉及到之后的分班，必须考好，没有逃避的借口。已经不会有人挡在他身前了。

像是从一个漫长的梦境中醒来。撕开透明的保护罩，携着一身黏糊糊的营养液，第一次脚踏实地地站在这个世界上。很讽刺的是，正是在那个人离开之后，他的生活才开始走上坡路。他的成绩越来越好，交到了一些朋友，性格也愈发开朗。他曾经听过一个迷信的传说，据说双生子是将一个人的灵魂撕裂开来放在两具身体里，难道现在只是缺失的一半被补全了吗？

可我宁愿不要这份补全，他想。我想让那个人回来。

他没想到自己居然能考上一个不错的大学，尽管在病假的期限里他甚至还狂妄地想要拿到本属于那个人的交换申请表。那个时候他疯狂地和自己最讨厌的英语作斗争，结果连课本上的单词都背不下来，暴躁地将书本笔记一同扫落在地上。

然后那个声音就这样从背后响起。

‘你现在这样只是在发泄情绪而已。’

‘好了，冷静下来就去收拾东西，你没有时间浪费。’

“但是，我……”

‘纲只要做纲能做到的事情就可以了。’严厉的语气忽然变得温和。‘去找我之前做的笔记。你知道放在哪里，对吧？当前最重要的是期末测验，如果连这一关都过不了，也不用去想什么交换生的问题了。’

他依言照做。翻开的笔记本上是属于那个人的字迹，严谨又锋锐。他继续循着那个声音的指导开始一科一科地复习，不觉得枯燥乏味，反倒不停地在后悔自己先前为何如此耽于玩乐。那个人的笔记一向做得系统又完备，思维习惯也是他最容易接受的，可在此之前除了遭遇挂科危机的时候临时抱佛脚，他根本不愿花心思看一眼这些无趣的东西。这样的努力还算有成效，至少坐到考场上时他勉强能答出大部分的题目，不至于完全抓瞎。随后他做到了一个关于动量守恒的物理题。

动量守恒。大小相等方向相反的矢量才能互相抵消。为了让他退到安全距离外，“体系”内的另一个人就要朝着相反的方向飞去。那个人如此用力地推开了他，所以那个人自己就……

他忽然伏在桌子上大哭起来，胸口没好全的那根肋骨磋磨着神经刺得心脏都在痛，眼泪把写好的题目弄得一团模糊。周围人惊异地望着他，很快监考老师就过来把他带出了教室，拍着他的肩膀安慰他几句，说考试最重要的是心态云云，又重给他一张答题卡。后来就有传言说这次物理题目太难，有人做不出来难过到伏案大哭。他听到了，只能窘迫地挠挠头，庆幸那个考场上恰好没有熟悉的同学。

考完试就是假期补课。他模仿那个人的方式记自己的笔记，慢慢地在学习上走上了正轨。他把那个人之前整理的关于大学的情报都找出来，将画了五角星的几张排在桌上，叹了口气：

“……果然还是不行啊。”

‘早就告诉过你了。现在这样不也挺不错？’

是啊，挺不错的。老爸老妈都开始用欣慰而担忧的眼神看着他了。

‘你在变好。’那个声音顿了顿，说，‘这样很好。’

废柴纲只能做废柴纲能做的事情。他不可能成为那个人，也不必要这么做。他只能接过那个人的遗物，然后——

继续走自己的路。

6.

到后面他总算能挤出一点时间继续看那份书单。在新添加的蓝黑笔迹中，除了心理学的书，还有几本小说和诗集。这可真不寻常，他以为只有自己喜欢这些“文艺”的书。

和那个人不同，纲吉偏爱文科更甚于理。他总认为自己这个水平上不了大学，不过在那个人规划未来时也不免跟着畅想一下。选文史类的专业吧，可以天天读小说。或者绘画类！不是有那种漫画相关的专业吗？要是能做一个漫画家，画自己喜欢的故事，多酷啊！

文史类专业可是要大量写文章的，漫画也需要大量时间来打基础。你确定自己吃得了这个苦吗？

喂，至少稍微让我幻想一下嘛。

纲吉回想起那时候浑浑噩噩混日子的模样，羞愧又愤怒。他怎么能那样虚度光阴呢，没有好好听课做题，也没有和那个人多说几句话，就这样一整天一整天地浸在白日梦里。他没有选文科，因为自知没有绘画基础也无法凭借半吊子的天份靠文字赚钱。但是那个人所喜爱的物理他也不大学得进去，最后只能勉强在数学上多下工夫。

他在大学选择了软件工程相关的专业，到现在，也算培养起了一点对代码的爱好。有时间的话自己做个独立游戏吧，Galgame类，就用以前构思过的那个打算用来写小说的大纲。这样想着，但一直没有动手。总是有各种各样的事情，大作业、语言考试、做课题、实习……四年的时光悄悄溜走，最后他成为一个普通的社畜。对一个要赚钱养家的成年人来说，梦想啊兴趣啊都是奢侈品，就像小时候透过橱柜窗看到的巨大熊玩偶，渴慕，却知道那永远都不会属于自己。

他仍然不明白为何喜欢科普读物、连小说都会选择科幻类的那个人会在最后的时光里突然开始读诗。诗有什么用呢？有的书教人实用的技能，有的书讲述世间的道理，就算是小说也能构架起虚幻的世界，予人精神的享受。可诗歌——那些好像包罗万象、实则意味不明的话语，到底有什么意义呢？

无意义之物，只能用无意义之言语来诉说。无意义之意义只能在无意义中寻找，无价值之价值只能在无价值中创造。

那世间最无意义、最无价值之物是什么呢？

是爱，他想。

爱是雨后的虹，美丽而虚幻。爱的实体不在这个世界上，人能够观察到的只有它的投影。

纲吉在第一次有了暗恋对象后自发地成为了一个诗人。世界在他眼中陡然鲜活起来，他惊奇地注视草叶上闪闪发光的露珠，路边盛开的不知名小橙花，将它们譬喻成自己恋慕的那个女孩；他忧郁地望着漫天的碎星和纱一样朦胧的月光，把自己的心情托付于这些无情之物。他从暗恋中学到美，学到如何辨析这没有用处、没有道理、却自然地存在于人心之中的感受。

那个人也爱上了什么人吗？

抑或是另一种可能。诗人还有一种成因，是对痛苦的体察。被痛苦追逐着无法喘息的人，发泄的呐喊的求救的声音，从笔尖汨汨地流淌出来，终于定格为书本上黑白的标本。痛苦普遍且永恒，是世间唯一的常量。离别为痛，失去为痛，求而不得为痛，无所求亦为空虚之痛……在你察觉到它的时候，它就已经无处不在了，闭上眼也能听到它喁喁私语，要逃开也陷入粘稠的泥潭。只能睁开眼，无法移开视线地、一刻不停地注视它，让恐怖吞噬自己的心灵。也许有一天就发了疯，忽然开始渴痛。仿佛向往着自毁一般，向痛苦行去，触摸它，剖开它，手指探入粘滑濡湿的黑色内脏，细小的肉须翻卷上来和肉色的手指融为一体。

那个人也陷入了某种无法排解的痛苦，试图从诗中寻求解脱吗？

纲吉尝试回忆那一天之前发生的任何事情。除了那张申请表，还有什么不同寻常的经历呢？

那件衣服。他想起来了。

他在体育课上摔了一跤，外套的胳膊肘处弄出了一道口子，值得庆幸的是他的胳膊上只出现了一点对应的擦伤。不管怎么说，他需要把这件运动服外套带回去拜托妈妈帮忙缝补一下。那是周一的事，可直到周三的第二次体育课，他也没想起来跟妈妈说，胳膊塞了一半才模模糊糊地回想，这口子什么时候补好的？反转着手臂看了看：衣料干净如新，完全没有弄破过的痕迹。

也许是什么时候和那个人拿混了。这实在太正常不过，纲吉不打算深究到底是谁的责任，并且相信那个人同样这么想。但是等他找到人打算道歉的时候，却发现那个人躲在阴影一动不动。他走近了看才发现那个人在轻轻地颤抖，怀里死死地抱着运动服的外套，像是把它当作某个人。不知怎么的，他第一眼就注意到外套上最不显眼的那点洇湿的痕迹，于是关于衣服破口的话题在他脑子里消失得无影无踪。

活像个刚刚失恋的人，他想，弄不明白自己怎么会做出这种判断。他弯下腰胡撸了一把那头毛茸茸的棕发，笑道：“怎么啦？因为仪容不整被风纪委骂了？”

明明知道根本不可能是这种理由。

那颗脑袋顺着他的力道低下去，下巴磕在膝盖上。没有办法看到眼神的状况让他有些不安，心里渐渐焦躁起来。他差点又要脱口而出些不过脑子的话，忽然就对上一双金红色的眼。

有做过那样的梦吗？不明缘由地从高空中坠落，失去大地的支撑，心脏几乎要飞出体外。人在那时会出于怎样孤立又绝望的境地啊，不停地摆动着四肢，妄想自己能忽然生出一双翅膀，或者向上伸出手去，仿佛期冀着有人能拉住自己。

那个眼神就好像是坠落的人，在向他求救似的。但是那个人没有向他伸出手，他也没有想过……去拉住那个人。

至今纲吉仍会后悔。如果当时拥住他，会不会有所改变？

我本应拉住他，纲吉想。但是我放任他落入深渊。

渊底到底是什么？他探头向下望去，只有一片漆黑。他大声呼喊，得来破碎扭曲的回音。风在他耳边阴恻恻地冷笑，诱他向前踏出一步。一起跳下去吧！只要自己也下去了，就能知道答案。有时他几乎要听从魔鬼的耳语，但最后总会有一个声音叫住他。

‘纲。’

‘别看。’

‘不要看！’

于是他只能被困在这里了，不能走开，也不能寻求解脱，只能跪在峭壁之上，日复一日地猜测渊底之物。

——一个没有答案的谜题。

7.

假设——只是假设，如果那个人恋爱了的话，对象会是谁呢？

纲吉很难想象一个具体的人，或者一个概括化的形象，来回答这个问题。

谁会有本事让那个人坠入爱河呢？

他借用自己的经历来想象那个人对某个同学——也或许是别的什么人——一见钟情的模样，总觉得不合逻辑。没有铺垫没有预兆，怎么能一下子让那个人喜欢上呢？

可爱情好像本身就是这样不讲道理的东西。古往今来，爱情是个永恒的母题。爱简直就像某种可怕的精神疾病，让无数人为了不过一面之缘的陌生人赴汤蹈火。小人鱼忍耐脚底刀割般痛苦时，是否后悔曾一时冲动地与海魔做了交易？美狄亚为了拖延时间将亲弟斩杀分尸时，心中更多的是对亲人的愧疚，还是对能够帮助伊阿宋的骄傲？就算是现实之中好像也有这样的例子，在喜欢的对象和家人好友之间毅然选择前者，或者哪怕他这般寂然无声的暗恋，也甘于耗费无数时间精力，让自己的心绪被那个连话都没说过的女孩牵动。如此不计回报的付出，在旁人眼里怕是像发了疯。

纲吉忽然想起一个有趣的话题。他曾经和那个人讨论过，关于竹马为何总是敌不过天降。这太不公平了，他说，用那么多时间在一起，付出了那么多，明明熟知你的一切，你却在一个照面被陌生人夺走心神；明明占据了你曾经的大半人生，你之后却要把余生都托付给那个陌生人。

是啊……挺不公平的。可谁也不能决定别人怎么想。

那个人很难得地赞同了他的观点。

谁也不能决定别人怎么想。他叹息着重复，又补充道：至少我是竹马党，就是缺个青梅。

北川家的汪酱怎么样，她从小就喜欢追着你跑。

喂！你是怎么确定一只吉娃娃的性别的啊！

那是在他喜欢上笹川京子之前发生的事。后来他才发现这玩意根本不可能计算衡量。值不值，公不公平，只有当事人说得清。如此说来，那个人在他未察觉的时候喜欢了某个人也不是什么不可思议的事情，但是——他还是觉得，有些憋屈。

于是他又想起之后的一点对话。

就算曾经共同地度过了无数时光，也不是之后能继续在一起的担保。那个人说，像是我们，也会有分离的那一天。到你有了喜欢的人，我也有了喜欢的人，分别组建家庭之后。那时候在你身边的就不是我，而是你讨厌的“天降”了。

说这些话的时候，那个人到底是怎样的语气，怎样的神情呢。无论如何都想不起来了，因为那时他正沮丧地思考着话语的内容，无暇他顾。

至少我希望这个时刻到来得晚一点。他绞尽脑汁，只得到这样一个结论。

然后呢？印象中好像看到了那个人在笑。嘴角勾起一点点弧度，很俭省地放出一点点快乐。他记得自己因此得到了那个人的一个承诺：“在你结婚之前，我不会谈恋爱。”

纲吉不得不承认，自己有点过度地依赖那个人。就像到今天为止他还能听到背后的声音。他当然知道这不是什么正常现象，到医院去绝对会被诊断成幻听，顺便结合他的经历盖个PTSD的戳儿。根本没那么严重，他想，这声音是不会害他的。他很寻常地继续和那个人交流，但从不在人前。粗心如他，居然就这样小心翼翼地将这个秘密保守了数年。他们之间实在是太熟悉了，一抬眼就能知道对方下一个动作，一开口就知道对方要接什么话。他很确切地明白那个人已经死亡，也从未幻想过亡灵跟随在身后。但是，他们生于同一颗细胞，彼此的生活曾细密地交织在一起。那个人有一部分活在他身上，这不是妄想，而是事实。

一切都和之前没什么区别。

只是那个人永远不会离开了。

只是那个人的思想永远地停留在了十七岁。

只是那个用记忆仿制的意识永远有六千分之一无法填补的空白。

活在他这里的那个人不会爱上什么人了。唯一的可能在那空白之中。

他想起运动服上的水迹，咬牙切齿地，又回归了当初的不甘。这是个无厘头的猜测，但只是这种可能就教他生气。

这里头应当是有一些道理的。不然他心里的郁结算是什么呢？

然后高中生物老师的孩子理论进入他的大脑。

没错。结果还是为了得到孩子，是基因搞的鬼。透过观察——很多时候，透过嗅觉——基因比你的表层意识更明白什么人能给你带来更优秀的后代。于是竹马无法战胜天降有了更靠谱的科学依据。很多时候你搞不清楚你名义上的兄弟姐妹是不是真的和你同父同母，而邻居家那个流鼻涕的小破孩说不定和你有一半相同的血缘——好吧，换个更和谐点的例子，在早期人口流动较少的社会里，居住地越近往往意味着血缘也越近，这对基因来说显然很不妙。差异，更多的差异，更少的相同隐性基因遗传病——所以天降完败竹马，你绝对不会考虑从小跟你一块儿长大的那个人。

这个结论太让人难过了。纲吉试图找个更好听点的说法，也许是出于他隐藏在内心的文艺因子。他不想相信自己对笹川京子着迷是该死的为了生个健康的孩子，不然他的花该放在什么地方呢？

对了——是为了寻找自我。

人的价值观被环境塑造，我们对世界的认知透过周围的社会关系而建立。该做什么，不该做什么，什么是好，什么是坏。这些就像葡萄藤边的木架子，是支撑亦是枷锁。只要顺着爬上去，就能好好地活着，也能知道自己未来要去往什么方向。

但是有一天，名为“自我”之物觉醒了。“自我”在问，“我”喜欢什么，厌恶什么？喜欢大家都喜欢的东西、讨厌大家都讨厌的东西是最有利的，但是“自我”不乐意。在利益考量之外，喜欢、厌恶某种事物，也许不合众意，但能够让“我”感到满足和安心。再然后是比喜欢苹果或者讨厌香蕉更重要的一个决定：“我”要爱上什么人？

决定事物重要性的并不是社会、父母、老师或者任何别的什么人，而是自己。明白这个道理之后，就能明白产生爱情对于一个人的意义。在这里，人脱离了原本社会关系的束缚，首次完全由自己做出决定。所以无怪乎爱情故事里多少都含有背叛身上责任的成分：结婚和恋爱不是一回事，虽然婚姻往往成为恋爱的结局，但婚姻的本质和恋爱完全相反。婚姻是责任，恋爱是背离责任。恋爱是完全的自私行动，是在他者身上寻求自我的补全。

纳西索斯在水边的倒影里寻得所爱，那或许是最完美的一次恋爱。

纲吉知道那个人从小就比他更多地被责任束缚着，这或许应当归罪于他的懒散和不靠谱。那个人总是很谨慎地考量利害关系，但这绝不是说性格里有优柔寡断的成分。那个人只是用最快的速度弄清了自己想要什么，并且果断地付诸行动。所以，那天那个犹疑的模样，简直离奇到堪比铁树开花。

能够让那个人犹豫的，也只有这种东西了吧。真正的“自我”的觉醒，要选择责任还是选择放任，长久地作为一个社会关系的杂合物而活或者在或许只有短短的一瞬作为自己而活，对于那个人来说恐怕非常难以抉择吧。单纯自身要付出的代价或许还可以权衡，但是因此被放弃掉的责任和对别人造成的伤害要怎么办呢？

纲吉从大二开始写小说。发在一个小网站上，没有固定更新，只在空闲时写个三五百字，攒够了一章就发上去。他写那些奇幻空灵的故事，人鱼爱上星星，少年尝试穿过镜面。主角为了某个常人难以理解的目标固执地前进，他总是在描述这样的剧情。沉默地，坚忍地，终于在半途中逝去。目标本身并不重要，只是一个象征，一个必要的元素。理由也是。

几乎没什么读者，反正他是自娱自乐，也不在乎。但有那么一个人，很执着地，点赞了他的每一次更新。有一天那个执着的读者留言问，你在追寻什么？

他沉默了许久，缓缓敲打键盘：

一个回答。

8.

纲吉在大学里认识了那个读者，因为一场双方都不愿再提起的、尴尬到极点的意外。狱寺隼人——这个搞人工智能的学霸数次和他分在同一小组，总是对他的笨拙冷嘲热讽，但并非针对他。狱寺讨厌一切蠢货，对厉害的角色也只保持有限的尊重，如果不是他那混血儿的漂亮脸蛋，这般混账性格恐怕会让所有人敬而远之——虽然他自己根本不在乎这些。

得知纲吉就是自己最喜欢的那个作者，狱寺的态度来了个180°的大转弯。纲吉必须承认自己在大学里取得的成就有不少得归功于狱寺的帮助，包括借出笔记以及在教授面前极力美言，但是他认为和其他方面相比这是最微不足道的部分。他们成为了足以交往一生的好友，至少纲吉单方面地这么认为——他摸不准狱寺的想法，对方那副夸张的崇拜态度让他有时会错觉自己写的不是幻想小说，而是什么邪教纲领。他在生日里收到了狱寺的礼物，是一叠厚厚的信封，里面全是写好而未发表的评论——据这位狂热的读者宣称，自己家里还有十倍于此的草稿。

只能说，人在线上线下果然完全是两副面孔……吧。

纲吉和狱寺谈了很多小说方面的问题，讲某个语句背后有怎样的深意，某段描写是什么的伏笔，某个设定如何完善才更合理。他们一起惋惜某个人物悲惨的命运，又一同兴致勃勃地探讨更加“真实”“动人”的可能——这听上去有点缺德，但是身为作者的纲吉实际上并不怀有任何恶意。故事的结局是最表象的东西，它象征的意义才是最重要的。他当然可以作为创世神赐予人物顺遂的发展，可那时故事本身也就消解了。故事和现实不同，在现实中想要活得幸福，或者至少是舒心，第一要义就是不要把自己活成一个故事。

纲吉给狱寺看自己的存稿、大纲和未发表片段，讨论那些甚至完全没在文章中表现出来的里设定，可唯有一个东西他绝不和狱寺说，那就是促使他写作的源头。他不和任何人说那个人的事情，吝啬得像一头守护财宝的巨龙。

他不想听到任何一时兴起的评价。礼貌性的怜悯或者暂时沉浸其中的惋惜，这般不够庄重的态度会让他觉得侮辱了那个人。他宁愿透过一层安全的隔膜，只去谈论虚构的故事。故事，故事，我们的交流仅限于故事。把你的感想交予我，让我回馈与你故事的灵魂！这里最好不要涉及作者或读者自身的任何事，他们只在故事的语境下进行最无害的沟通，为彼此保留内心的那片净土。

不过狱寺后来倒是和他提了一点家里的情况。狱寺的父亲是个和Mafia多少有点牵扯的意大利商人，在某次音乐会中对狱寺的母亲——一位性格温婉的日本钢琴家——一见钟情。意大利商人用有点强硬的手段得到了异国美人，直到他们有了孩子，钢琴家才知道商人原本就有一个妻子，和一个七岁的女儿。

“在我五岁的时候，我母亲去世了。”狱寺轻声说着，标示着外国血统的翡翠色眼睛半掩在微颤的睫毛下，“车祸。”

随后他嘴角勾起一个冷嘲的讽笑，显然并不认为这是单纯的意外。

纲吉被最后那个词刺了一下，不过他很快就稳住心神，没有表露出任何异样。出于一个写作者的敏感，纲吉不免会联想商人同Mafia的牵扯是否来自原配，但狱寺似乎并不打算更多地谈论这个问题。狱寺认定原配是直接或间接的凶手，因为他在那之后听到的一场激烈争吵。可他憎恨名义上是父亲的男人远远超过那个遭受背叛的女人。

狱寺从那个向来不欢迎他的家庭逃离。他使用母亲的姓氏，踏上母亲的故国，在外祖母的资助下上到大学。纲吉常常看到狱寺去钻寻各种能赚钱的方式，零工，实习，发工资的项目，甚至一些代写作业的擦边球工作*，这份热情让纲吉不由得会自惭形秽，反思自己的懒惰。据狱寺自称，他初中开始就会找便利店的零工，上课老因为打瞌睡被罚站——反正老师讲的他都懂，听不听无所谓。他不乐意给那位好心但清贫的老人增添过多的负担，退一万步说，就算外祖母是个富人，以他的性格也不会愿意欠人太多人情。

【*注：这是违背学术诚信的行为，情节严重甚至可能影响之后的学术生涯，请务必不要模仿。】

狱寺眼中时常燃烧着一种仇恨的火焰。终有一天他是要向那个男人复仇的，狱寺说，用技术，毁掉那个男人的商业帝国。

纲吉肃然起敬。他从狱寺的用词中察觉狱寺父亲恐怕不是什么普通的“商人”，不过他对商业或者对外国的浅薄认知显然不足以让他从这点信息里猜到什么对应的现实人物。他脑中首先升起的念头是一个故事，这是个不妙的暗示。随即他决定不会写任何同这个相关的故事，理由和他隐瞒那个人的存在类同——这是最基本的尊重。

“后来我偶然看到您的小说，”狱寺忽然说，“我从中得到了一份让人平静的力量。您的文字在某种意义上拯救了我，让我能更多地去回忆母亲对我的爱，而不是沉浸于对那个男人的恨。”

纲吉觉得窘迫又有点困惑。他不明白自己怎么帮助了对方，或许他们都不大喜欢自己的父亲，但他父亲和狱寺那边的情况可完全不是一个量级。不过，能在仇恨之外找到支撑自己的东西，这是件好事，纲吉能确信这一点。

“我还试图从您的故事里得到一个解答。”狱寺又接着说，“那个男人说，母亲是他的真爱——这就是他伤害了两个女人的理由！他说他爱母亲，然后他把鸟儿锁入笼中——母亲因他身败名裂，再也不能参加音乐会了！母亲一个月只被允许见他和我一次，那个男人慑于妻族的威势，从未说过什么。这就是他所谓的爱？”

纲吉默默地将冰饮料推过去。他当然也觉得这男人做的事儿没一件能让人说好话的，但他知道狱寺需要的不是旁观者凑热闹的骂声。他需要更谨慎地斟酌发言。很快他就发现这是个明智的决定，因为他看到对面人脸上的愤怒凝滞，渐变为一种静穆的悲伤。

“但是，就在出事的前一个月，母亲和我提到过——她爱那个男人。”狱寺用奇异的语调复述最后那句话，“为什么？那个男人有给她带来任何好的东西吗？生活，地位，甚至最基本的关心？明明只有灾祸，明明是那个男人毁了她，但是她说——爱他。”

翡色的眼珠转动着，缓缓对准了倾听者的目光。“我不能理解。爱情原来是这样糟糕、邪恶的东西吗？让人心安理得地伤害别人，让人失却清醒的思考无由地付出？”

纲吉觉得一份沉重的压力担在他心上，让他唇舌干燥，神经紧绷。他不能敷衍地回答这个问题，也不能拒绝回答。他需要给出一个答案，或许不能完全解释狱寺长久的困惑，但足以让对方从自设的绞索中逃脱出来。

“你提出的问题，我确实也思考过。”纲吉慢吞吞地说着，谨慎地挑选着用词，“你没能从我的小说里得到答案，是因为我至今也没有完全想清楚。但是，也许我可以给你一点我自己的看法。”

爱有两面性。既会嫉妒、躁狂、充满独占的欲念，又会宽忍、沉默、满怀无私的奉献。爱情只不过恰是最容易用极端方式表达出来的一种爱。

“——但是，人能够选择自己更多地表现出哪一面。”纲吉说，“爱能够以更加温和而不伤人的方式表达，只是那方式更伤着自己；在某个地方应当存在这样一种平衡，让伤害最小而收益最大。至少在两人互相的关系之中，是可能通过协调，找到让双方都能舒适相处，也不必迫害旁人的位置。”

爱不是诅咒也不是祝福。人的坏，不应归咎于爱。有时克制是一种必要的美德，责任也是必须考虑的东西。倘若狱寺的父亲选择默默地将自己的爱意放在心底，或者首先和原配离婚再追求自己的真爱，事情至少不会变得像现在一样糟。

狱寺露出若有所思的神情。纲吉认为目前来说这样已经足够，等到狱寺自己也真正尝到了喜欢某个人的滋味，大约就能试着同过去和解了。他笑着自然地转变了话题，脑中忽然闪过一个悚然的念头：

如果这平衡的位置过于接近责任的一端呢？如果连最静默的喜欢都是一种罪孽呢？

下一刻他就轻描淡写地打消了这个念头。如今又不是那个同性恋要被强制化学阉割的时代，虽说离真正的平权还很远，但这个世道谁还会因为单纯地喜欢什么人，什么都没做，就被判罪呢？

不会存在那样的可能。

仿佛呼应纲吉的期待，狱寺在大三那年恋爱了。

对象是金融系一个性格特别活泼的女孩子，剪短头发，在校女子篮球队里担当主力。纲吉天天看他们吵嘴，心里很惊奇：他第一次见狱寺整天嘴上嫌弃一个人又主动凑过去的模样，这难道就是传说中的傲娇？

两人在某个合作的课题中认识。纲吉知道狱寺虽然口头上不肯承认，其实内心很认可对方的能力。纲吉总是在那两人明撕暗秀的时候摆出一副拒吃狗粮的姿态转身离去，心里却升起些莫名的欣慰。现在狱寺应该也能发现了吧，爱情也可以用这样温和无害的方式存在。

有一次狱寺忽然旷课了一整天。手机打不通，LINE*也没有回复。纲吉找遍了他们常去的自习教室，又去图书馆和实验室转了一圈，甚至还跑到狱寺打过工的地方一个个查看。最终他在某个天台上找到银灰发色的混血儿，对方脚边落了一地的烟头。

【*注：日本最常用的聊天软件。】 

那个男人死了，狱寺说。心源性猝死，完完全全的意外。

狱寺又断断续续地补充了些信息。是凌晨的时候姐姐打电话告诉他的，好像是连续多天熬夜，应酬时喝了太多酒……诸如此类的原因。也不知道是怎么弄到的他的号码，搞不好是使用了什么非法手段。姐姐叫他找时间回一趟意大利，商量遗产分割的问题。他梗着脖子说那个男人的钱一分都不要，姐姐却心平气和，让他至少过来谈谈属于他母亲的那架钢琴要怎么处理。

纲吉把买来的面包和矿泉水递给狱寺。狱寺拧开瓶盖润了润嘴唇，又用牙齿撕开包装袋像个节食中的女生一样小小地咬了一口，看上去没什么食欲。

那个男人死了。狱寺像梦呓一般重复着，他怎么能就这么死了？

纲吉不知道该说什么，只能拍拍他的肩膀。狱寺从“故事”里逃离了，可他本人未必会觉得这是好事。

我明明还没有向他复仇，还没有堂堂正正地站在他面前，指责他当年做错了……甚至还没有问他有没有后悔……

毫无预兆地，一阵悲伤侵袭了纲吉的内心。原先松松地搭在栏杆上的手死死地握紧了，他动用了全部的自制力才让情绪没有喷涌而出，只是止步于眼眶，灼得眼球发痛。

死亡就是这样的啊。没有来得及传达的话语，再也无法传达了；没有来得及得到的回答，再也无法得到了。死者长眠于地下，唯有生者永远活在悔恨的煎熬中。一遍一遍地进行着没有结果的思考，像是西西弗斯将巨石一次次推向山顶。

他知道自己是不可能将狱寺从这境地里拯救出去了。一个溺水者要怎样去救另一个溺水者？

“砰——哗啦——”

两个男人一同回头看过去。短发女孩保持着推门的姿势大口大口喘着气，过一会儿才缓过来，抹一把汗，猛然抬头，眼神锐利得像两柄剑。

“狱寺！”

狱寺被大音量的呵斥吓了一跳，手里的烟头烫了手，掉到地上。他啐了一口，用左脚掌碾灭火星，没好气地招呼：“喂，别在这个点这么大声，白痴女人。”

女孩大步流星地走过来，直到狱寺近前，看上去很想伸手揪住狱寺的衣领。“说好的晚上十一点交的结果呢？大家都那么忙，你居然躲在这里偷懒！”

纲吉连忙在旁边解释（狱寺自己是肯定不屑于说明的）：“三浦桑，狱寺他家里出了点事……”

“跟那个男人没关系！”狱寺粗声打断，“我只是想静静，别来烦我。”

女孩露出一点愕然的神情。显然，粗神经如她也察觉到了这里的异样氛围。纲吉不确定对方是否能从这点关键词里拼凑出大致的真相。

纲吉看看狱寺又看看女孩。他知道友人应当暂时提不起精力应对现世的烦心事，自觉接下了同女孩交涉解释的任务。他叹了口气，打算把女孩叫到楼梯口，委婉地劝对方暂时离开——他不能在狱寺没有表态的时候贸然把狱寺的家事讲出去，所以理由还得好好斟酌。

但是女孩首先做出了反应。

“狱寺，我帮你申请了延期。”女孩不复最初的咄咄逼人，用理工科女孩式的冷静口吻说道（她的专业更多地是在和数学打交道），“时间到明天晚上七点。你应该已经把大部分工作做完了吧，到时候我也可以帮你……”

“你是听不懂我说话吗？”狱寺又一次打断，“现在我不想听这些！让我一个人呆着就好了！”

“我知道。”女孩并没有因为他的态度发火，“我不知道你身上发生了什么，但是这是你之前答应过的事情。明天晚上七点之前，把结果交上来。向我保证，狱寺。”

狱寺沉默着，忽然伸展手臂。有一瞬间纲吉以为他要动用暴力——当然，狱寺不可能打女朋友，但是在心情暴躁的情况下狠狠一拳头敲在栏杆上还是很可能的——可他最终只是将原本搭在手臂上的外套展开，披在了肩上。

“走了三浦。”

“……诶？”

“诶什么诶，去实验室。”

“等等，喂，你真的不需要再悲伤一会儿吗？我可以陪你喝酒——”

“谁悲伤了蠢女人！”

“不准叫我蠢女人！请好好地叫小春的名字！”

眼见两人推推搡搡地离开，纲吉背靠着栏杆，眉眼带着温和的笑意。此时他忽然非常感谢女孩的存在。能够被更重要的事情占据心神，就不会一直沉浸在无解的谜题之中。狱寺会得到拯救，从那个女孩手中。

——那他呢？

寒风将他的外套吹得鼓起。他微微瑟缩着，觉得夜间果然还是有些冷，拉上了拉链。

‘纲，回去吧。’

“……”

‘会感冒的。’

“……”

‘纲。’

“……”

那声音没辙了。他带着点逆反的心理想着，当话语无用之时，你还能做什么？你难道能给我一个拥抱吗？

但是随后他真的感受到了背后若有若无的暖意。仿佛一个幽灵正飘在他身后，缄默地拥住他。

他回过头，看到地平线处，霞光万丈。

9.

纲吉有时会对着镜子想象那个人现在的模样。

他细致地调整神态，严肃地盯着镜面，假装自己正在拍证件照。他还提前戴上cosplay用的焰色美瞳，眼睛里干涩得难受。

“果然还是不像啊……”

那个人霞一样奇异的瞳色源于某种寄生虫导致的虹膜病变。不是什么大问题，医生说，只是会导致色觉和常人有少许差异。

纲吉觉得这件事很神奇。他们是如此地相似，却能看到完全不一样的世界。但在实际中他并未察觉到这份不同，既然他们都把叶子的颜色指认为绿色，那么谁会在乎脑内对光感信息的真正处理结果？

就像无论有多么亲近，人与人之间也不可能真正地完全理解，但是人们有一套公用的交流标准。借助共情，人可以近似地理解另一个人。有时我们满足于简单的近似，有时我们却为那微末的差异大发雷霆。

纲吉从狱寺那里了解过一些关于神经网络的知识。有时他会想，人的所谓自由意志难道只是这样一套可模拟、可复制的数学模型吗？

那么如果有了足够的信息，是不是就能完美地模拟出另一个人的思维了？

是不是，就可以用这样的模型来“预测”那些没有真正进行过的思维活动的结果了？

他这些年来一直在试图补全缺失的碎片。他翻看那个人留下的所有东西，向那个人社团里的同学和老师打听他不清楚的那部分生活，阅读那个人没有读完的书。可到了今天，他忽然意识到，不可能的，这样是不可能得到答案的。

“我在写一套没有参考答案的阅读题。”纲吉说，“就算写出来了，我也没办法确定自己对不对呀，你说呢，出题老师？”

他听到一声轻笑。那回答叫他很不满意。

“你的书我读到只剩42本啦。之后我还会继续读下去的，但是只是为了纪念。”拨弄了一下花束的绑带，纲吉抬眼看向石碑上的铭文，半开玩笑地问，“难不成这就是你给我的答案？42*？”

【*注：《银河系漫游指南》的梗——宇宙的终极答案是42。】 

‘你觉得是，那就是。’

“喂，哪有你这样不负责任的出题老师啊。”

‘它的正确性取决于你的心。’那个声音用一种郑重的态度叙述着，‘无论是这场漫长的追寻之旅，还是我的存在，当你觉得可以结束的时候，就会结束了。’

很长时间纲吉都没有说话。他用手指卷着旁边的草叶，勒得指尖充血发红，再一圈圈松开。

“好啦，不说这个。我今天来可是有正事的。”他努力用轻松的语气说，“虽说完全没有这个必要，但是我觉得还是到这个地方来说比较好。主要是为了气氛啦，气氛。”

‘仪式是创造意义的必要手段之一。形制是容器，让无形之物能够以有形的姿态存在。’

“用不着那么上纲上线……一点都没缓解尴尬啊，话说。好吧，总之就是小玲的事情啦。这个月底，我打算跟小玲结婚了。”

回应他的是空荡荡的寂静。

“要有仪式感的话，是不是从头开始讲一遍比较好呢？啊反正，小玲就是绿川玲音啦，我在公司楼下拉面店吃饭的时候总是会遇到她，一来二去地就慢慢熟悉起来了。”

勤工俭学的古典文学大二生，在客少的时段里会捧一本小书。纲吉有一次故意想办法偷看到书名，发现竟然是一本轻小说。那正好是书单上的一个异类，纲吉在高中时就看完了整个系列。他忍不住上前攀谈了几句，两人意外地很投缘。就在当天他请对方去咖啡馆吃了晚饭，他们的话题从“起源”的意义、“根源”究竟是什么一路滑到另一个人格织对式抱有怎样的感情*。旁边服务生对他们的猜测从“情侣约会”逐渐变为“死宅线下会”。

【*注：详见《空之境界》。】 

“中间发生了很多事，我也好几次去问你的建议……”

纲吉的确得到了很多帮助，这让他能够用最佳方式处理跟玲音有关的危机。玲音发现他有时和平日截然不同的处事方式，差点怀疑他有双重人格。他们的关系从朋友逐渐升温，这些事的结果就是他开始更多地跟玲音谈论自己的感受，而不是和幽灵。

“总之最后就这样在一起了。没有当初的那种悸动，但是……”纲吉顿了顿，眉眼不自觉地变得柔和，“我觉得，我想要和她度过余生。”

说完他就静静地等待那个人的回答。

‘这样，很好。’

“你就没有一点别的话要说吗？”纲吉心中陡然升起一股无名的怒火。他脸上还是笑着，语气却变得充满压迫性。“这可是我的人生大事啊，你居然表现得这么冷淡？”

‘你很爱她。’

“……”

‘她也爱你。’

“……啊。”

‘这就已经足够了。’那个声音如是总结。他几乎能想象那张冷淡的面容上显出一个清浅微笑的模样。‘恭喜你，纲。’

悲哀从四肢席卷而来，化作冰冷的巨掌，紧紧地攥住了他的心脏。

“之后我打算告诉她你的事。”纲吉轻声说，“我会去看医生，如果她认为有必要的话。也许我还会带着她来看你。”

‘如果你希望的话。’

对话又中止了。纲吉伸出手轻轻触了触面前的石碑，感受到那是多么冰冷坚硬的无情之物。他想起曾经两个少年在无人的小路上实验牵手的感觉，现在他几乎已经无法回忆起那时另一个人皮肤的触感。

“我要走入新的人生阶段了。”他对着石碑宣称，“但是你要怎么办呢？就这样被丢下吗？”

‘我的时间早就停止了。’幽灵说，‘你早就该放下我。’

纲吉露出一个似哭似笑的扭曲神情。“可是，这不公平。”他的声音里带着浓重的鼻音。

‘是不公平。但是，谁也不能决定你的想法。’

是啊。谁也不能决定他的想法。谁也不能决定他会爱上谁。

‘这只是必然的发展。’

他终于会组建家庭。他会和“天降”共度余生。

那个声音总是对的。

那个人总是对的。

言纲……总是对的。

“就算我不打算把剩下的42本书读完？”

‘如果那已经成为你的负担，你应当忘掉它们。’

“就算我决定放弃追寻那个答案？”

幽灵从墓碑上跳下来，在他面前蹲下，平视着他的双眼。

‘你要放弃了吗？’

他僵硬地拉扯嘴角。“是啊。对不起啊，最后还是半途而废了。我好像总是这样呢，从来不能好好地把一件事做完。”

幽灵维持着沉默。他尝试揣测幽灵的心情，但是做不到。在作为终结的那一天他就没能做到。

‘没关系。’幽灵伸出手，拍了拍他的头发，动作轻得像一阵微风拂过。‘纲只要这样就可以了。’

他立即闭上眼睛，但是还是没能阻止泪水流下。等他再次睁开眼时，幽灵早已不在眼前。

幽灵回归了地底。

（完）


	2. 后记

这部分完全是存档用的，可以不用看。一个作品写出来就结束了，读者应当有权对作品进行个人化的解读，而不必受到作者的影响。

这篇写得特别耗心神。上次这样要命的一篇是《错位》。在途中我长久地处于歇斯底里的状态，直到完成才能获得真正的平静。有时我需要写这些特别的作品，单纯为了疗愈的目的。

本篇是一个有点特别的产物。我把某个很复杂的大长篇中的一个小剧情抽了出来，打算改写成和平背景下的普通恋爱故事，结果却衍生成完全不同的发展……到底差别有多大呢，原剧情实际上是这样的：

纲吉和他的双胞胎弟弟很不幸地成为了某种邪恶力量的寄身，他们会不受个人意志控制地成长为会带来巨大灾祸的怪物，世界上有专业人士来消灭他们。在他们被力量选中的那一天，弟弟君和纲吉说有事要和他讲，没错，就是开头的那一段。然后他们被选中，开始逃亡。最后他们迫不得已，打算逃离国土，飞跃到另一片大陆，但是他们的力量不足以支持这样长途的飞行。弟弟君比纲吉更早地意识到他们的力量本不应这么弱，是因为正常应当完全属于一个人的力量被分给了两个人才会这样。于是，纲吉还在纠结要不要尝试偷渡的时候，弟弟君向他发起了偷袭，并且道破了这个秘密。纲吉惊讶、难过，最后变得愤怒。他开始反击，单纯是要让弟弟冷静下来两人一起想别的办法，弟弟君却径直撞上他的武器，心脏被利刃穿透。“纲，记住，不要相信任何人……”这是弟弟君留下的最后遗言。纲吉后来逃往M国，在那里找到他的同伴。在和同伴一起流亡的期间，他一直在思考那天弟弟想要跟他谈什么，但是永远都不可能得到答案。

弟弟君全程没有姓名（喂）。

不过基本思路还是保持下来了，要说出的话语，因为突发事件和死亡成为永久的秘密。活着的人耗费数年的时间，用尽各种方法去追寻答案，可唯一能告知正确与否的那个人已经永远地沉睡在地底。于是这成为一种无法消解的痛苦，一种永恒的遗憾。那天言纲到底想要说什么，并不重要。这只是一个象征的符号，代表一个没有谜底的谜题。纲吉——或者读者——可以任意地想象话语的内容，只不过，在这世上并不存在确定答案的手段。

但是，谜底实际上还是有迹可循的。见过那种画吗？将没有东西的地方涂色，留白才是要画的主体。本篇也是如此，写出来的部分只是干扰项，没写出来的才是答案。这是因为本篇完全以纲吉的视角写作，而纲吉的内心把某些东西藏起来了。他宁愿做出十分荒诞的猜测也拒绝涉及某种可能。

在文中还有其他藏起来的东西，比如言纲的名字。纲吉在完全私人的语境中从来不提言纲的名字，而是使用各种代称，直到结尾决定放下才能解除这种隐藏。这是因为他仍然有一部分在逃避当年的创伤，那场亲眼目睹的死亡。他买花时故意说拜访而不说祭拜，含糊地说言纲和自己不住在一起，还有不承认是幻听的“那个声音”，都是逃避的体现。到结尾彻底放下之后，他终于能在思维中重现言纲的名字，“那个声音”也消失了。另外的细节包括纲吉对那个物理题的思考，他拒绝了进一步的联想：生命的守恒，言纲献祭自己的死换来他的生。这种思考太刺激了，在那个时间段他受不了。

假如车祸没有发生，言纲正常地和纲吉一起回家，那么言纲会在实际的交谈中把原先打算的一句宣告换成一个约定：他会放弃交换生的申请，大学也在国内上，但是纲吉必须和他考上同一所大学。他向纲吉讨要这个约定，作为一种对等的交换：之前他已经给了纲吉一个约定。

第一个约定，也就是“在你结婚之前，我不会谈恋爱”的含义是，“在你决定离开我之前，我将一直属于你”，是一种单向的承诺。第二个约定则更加主动一些，“向我证明你希望我留下的决心吧”。

文中作为提示夹杂了部分私货，也就是关于爱和爱情的思考。这也算包含了我个人的某些心路历程。因为小时候经常看到琼瑶类的作品外加周围一些真实的例子，一开始我把爱情当作某种很糟糕的东西，荷尔蒙让人犯蠢，人为了所谓真爱不负责任，肆意伤害别人。后来看过一些好的例子，我逐渐开始用另外的角度思考这个问题，并且尝试更加客观地做出评价。到目前为止我的答案是这样的：爱情是中性的，可以很好也可以很糟，完全看个人的处理方式。自我实现和责任往往会互相冲突，人只能从中尝试找到一个平衡。

写作的过程中我还考虑过一种IF：冲下来的不是重型卡车而是别的什么，言纲在车祸中没有死亡而是成为植物人，直到接近十年后才苏醒。期间纲吉一直在定期看顾他。言纲苏醒后失去了记忆，为了减少对母亲的刺激，纲吉决定暂时向父母隐瞒言纲的消息并且自己照顾他。这时候虽然言纲活着，但是纲吉还是不能得知当年的那个答案。纲吉试图掩饰自己对那个答案的追寻，可并不成功。这种发展后续就会相当病了，不像本文这样积极健康向上……总之不予考虑。


End file.
